Light fixtures are provided for a wide variety of applications, including both interior and exterior applications. Even among interior and exterior uses, there are a variety of different lighting requirements, depending on where the light fixture will be installed and the intended use. Thus, light fixtures are designed and manufactured with specific purposes in mind, including providing security, safety, and/or aesthetics. As should be appreciated, there are high costs associated with producing a variety of unique light fixtures, each specifically customized for a specific use and to provide a specific, predetermined lighting effect.
There is a continuing need to reduce manufacturing costs, and improve efficiency and effectiveness of both the manufacturing process and the resulting products. The incorporation, or use, of LEDs in both interior and exterior light fixtures is one example of the growing trend to improve efficiency. In particular, LEDs consume less energy and last longer than traditional fluorescent and incandescent light sources. Additional means for improving efficiency and effectiveness in the lighting industry are also needed. The present disclosure is directed to such an effort.